The Templar-Assassin's Creed 3 (Under Editing)
by Sam-L-B
Summary: What if Charles Lee had a daughter, a little girl who is going to become the Grand Master of the Templars one day but will that all change when the girl meets a certain Assassin. Will she follow her father's footsteps or will she decide to go her own way?
1. Prologue (Edited)

*3rd Person*

Charles Lee paces around a large room of his house, the nervous look on his face could be seen by other people. At this moment it was more fear than excitement. This should be the most exciting day of his life but in a way, it isn't. His wife Elizabeth had gone into labor and there were some complications scaring the man even more. He carries on pacing the room with his hands wiping down his face trying to calm himself down.

He wasn't allowed in with her, which he didn't like the idea of her being there on her own with no support of her family, her sister hasn't been able to come to the birth for more support due to her being away in London with her husband since he's a part of some kind of group called the Templars so he's gone to help the Templars in London so of course his wife would go with him.

Charles Lee is a part of the Templars himself, learning about the order sometime in his Military career, he worked as a soldier for the British Army serving under the General of the Army Edward Braddock, fighting in the French and Indian War. Where he met his now wife, her father was the general he worked under so he had the opportunity the met the fine lady who he never thought he'd loved to pieces.

It didn't take long for the two to click and get married, the two married a few years after the war had started, properly around 1757/1758 and the war itself is still going, no longer with the help of Charles who is now living in America Boston in fact, helping the Templars here, the one reason he's living here is not just for the Templars, it's for his wife, she told him some time while they were just acquaintances that she wants to move to Boston after always been told about it being a great place, so Charles decided once the two got married, they'd move to Boston where she wanted to be, so he left the Army to start a new life away from Britain.

Suddenly a small knock echoes through the large room, Charles quickly stops pacing and shouted for the person knocking to come in. The large wooden door opens revealing a young woman, a very attractive young lady, beautiful blonde locks with it tied up in a neat bun, pink skin, red lip and sparkling blue orbs. Even though her beauty to her face could be seen, the dress she wore wasn't anything amazing due to it looking old and dull but it's understandable since she had been in the room assisting the other women and doctor with the birth of his child.

She slowly walks in carefully closing the door behind her quietly making sure not to startle the bundle in her arms, a small white blanket could be seen, not only that there were small pale hands sticking out of the blanket, Charles gasp once he notices the small bundle in the woman's arms, he slowly making his way over to young lady, looking down in her arms to see a baby lying there, quietly sleeping away.

"It's a girl," The woman says, Lee couldn't help but smile at his daughter, she's truly beautiful, carrying both her looks from her parent but mostly from her father, inheriting his dark hair, pale skin and also his eyes which he noticed once the young girl woke from her sleep, staring at the man in wonder but knowing it's her father once she heard his voice.

"She's just beautiful," Charles says still staring down at his daughter before taking her out of the woman's arms so he could hold her, smiling down at the girl so happy that he has a daughter, throughout his wife's pregnancy he wanted to have a little girl even though he didn't mind having a son, a son would be an honor to have and he knew if he had a son he would have him everything he knew about the Military.

But he will teach his daughter how to protect herself, he wants his child to be a part of the order so his daughter would be the first woman a part of the order, which he will be completely proud of her when she joins. After Charles took in his daughter's appearance he remembers about his wife. "Is Elizabeth ok?" Charles questions looking away from the baby who is still staring at him.

A frown comes to the ladies face, a sad look showing something had happened this scared Charles even more, he watches the woman carefully as she starts to answer. "I'm sorry... you're wife passed after giving birth," Charles took a deep breath and looked back to his daughter as tears start to fill his eyes, he couldn't believe she's gone and she'll never see her again, never see her smile or never see her interact with their daughter. His daughter is all he has left of her and he's going to protect her with his life.

"Y-your dismissed," Charles gestures the woman to leave and the woman nods and left the room, making sure to close the door behind her so he could have some privacy with his daughter. A tear rolls down his face trying to forget that his wife has passed away, he needs to forget and just take care of his daughter. He takes a deep breath as he tries to think of a name for thr youngster, he knows the middle name for the girl is going to be his wifes name, trying to compare names so he could find the right one for his only child.

"I know," Charles says as he looks down at the girl, smiling once he finally figured out the name, remember the name his wife wanted to name their daughter.

"Sophronia, Sophronia Elizabeth Lee... Welcome to the world," He says as more tears floods his eyes as he leans down to kiss his daughters head, as a promise to always love her, even when things go wrong between them.


	2. Intro-Sophronia

Name-Sophronia Elizabeth Lee

Born-12th December 1759, Dernhall, Great Britain

Affiliations-Templar

Hair colour-Black

Eye colour-Green

Height-5'5

Weight-104 lbs

* * *

Sophronia Elizabeth Lee is a English noblewoman and Templar, as well the daughter of Templar Charles Lee and his late wife Elizabeth.

Personality

Sophronia is a loving person just like her decreased mother Elizabeth, she is always ready to have a laugh but will be series when she needs too (Fighting for instant). Just like her mother Sophronia is friendly, loving and thoughtful towards everyone (even the Assassin's and the Natives) which she inherited from her mother, but this young woman has a aggressive side which can make her like her father to be very cruel, only when she needs too.

Sophronia also has a love for animals and fighting, her favourite animal is horses as she owns a black stallion called Diablo.

Appearance

long black wavy hair Green eyes rosy-pale skin thin body pale pink lips cheekbones lightly on show

Skills

Sophronia is a very fit girl and is a very skilled horse rider and fighter, she has been fighting since she was about 6 or 7 years old and she has improved so much, her favourite weapon is her battle axe


	3. Chapter 1 (Edited)

*Connor's POV*

Finally.

I've finally been able to persuade this old man to train me, I'm still keeping my promise to Charles Lee, I've given my word to find him and I will especially since the death of my mother, I know he did it and him and everyone involved or associated with it will pay. I slowly follow after the old man, strolling through the hallway in his mansion, anyone could tell the place is old even before the warning, he really needed to mend this place, it's going to fall on him one day.

The old man suddenly stops near the entrance of the kitchen as he answered my comment about him buying the material he needs to get this place sturdy again. "Look at me! You think I can just march into some store, purse full of pounds, and go shopping?"

"Yes, why not," I respond, I don't understand why it's that difficult just to buy the materials, "So naive," He says before heading over to one of the candle holders on the wall, the way by the wall of the staircase, using his stick to pull it down and opening the secret door before gesturing me to follow, I slowly followed after him, being careful when walking down the wooden steps so the mansion wouldn't crumble.

I look around the small room, seeming to be hidden from everyone who had entered this place, obviously apart from the old man and I, the old man heads over towards a small table which is placed against the stone wall whilst I got distracted by a piece of clothing in the middle of the room, it looks like a robe but not positive, I've never seen something like this, a long white robe, with blue large lines going down the front of it, a belt on the waist, a white hood at the top and two leather armbands on the wrists of the clothing.

I observe the robe, taking in everything, looking at each detail until I'm suddenly smacked way, I gasp in shock as I see the old man standing next to me, "Don't think you can just come in here, throw those on and call yourself an Assassin," He says, I quickly deny I know that's not is going to happen, I know I need to be trained. "That's alright I know they've a certain allure." He reassures as we carry on looking at the robes, he's definitely right about them being alluring.

I carry on looking at the robes, just imagining the fact that one day I could actually wear these and be an actual Assassin, not something I ever expected to do in my life. "Very well. I'll train you. Then we'll know if you're right to wear those robes..."

"Thank you..."

"Name's Achilles," He says and walks away towards the back of the room where another table laid with a candle and set on top of it, not only that but where the table laid again some of the wooden boards are out of place, seeing some things behind it but not clear enough for me to actually figure out what it is. "Come on, then. We've work to do," Achilles announces as I follow behind him. Achilles points towards the boards, telling me to remove them, I do as he says and remove the wood revealing different names and pictures.

Once I put the boards down I stand next to him, notice three certain images one is the Grand Master Haytham Kenway, my father. Charles Lee, the man I promised to find and the final one is of a young girl, who is called Sophronia Lee, perhaps the daughter of Charles Lee, I can definitely catch the resemblance but her smile looks a bit different, she looks kinder than him but because she's a Templar, she'll have to die too.

"What do the Templar want?" I question, before looking back at the board the three images catching my eyes again, especially the one of the girl. "What they've always wanted. Control. They see an opportunity in the colonies. A chance for a new beginnings, unfettered by the chaos of the past. This is why they back the British. Here they have a chance to illustrate the merits of their beliefs: A people in service to the principles of order and structure."

I carry on observing the images as I tell him that I understand what they could do if they do succeed, telling him that I understand that the have to die, even if have to lose my final blood relation. "All of them apart from one, but your father especially has to go. He's the one holding the whole thing together,"

I look at him in confusion as he says that only one can survive, thankfully Achilles noticed my look and started to explain, pointing to the girl, "Sophronia Lee, only child of Charles Lee, she's not like them, she has a kind heart. So caring. Treats everyone the same, even the natives," He starts to say, it did shock me that she's actually ok with us Natives, not many people are.

"I don't think she's going to turn like them, she's too much like her mother."

*Sophronia's POV* (Next Day)

I huff as I stroll down the street of Boston, I wish I had stayed at home today since there is nothing to do outside. Normally I would be playing with my friends but a week again my father instructed someone to be with me at all times due to an insistent that happened to me a week again, not going to go into to much detail but a 'friend' of mine who I now known as an Assassin tried to kill me due to me being a part of the Templar Order.

To my displeasure, they were executed for treason, well I knew it wasn't treason, I knew that my father ordered someone to do something so he could get them away from me, ever since that day my father ordered someone to be with me at all times, sometimes Templars I know or don't or even Redcoats if their paid to a good price. I'm not going to lie I really hate having someone I don't even know being with me for protection.

Ever since that betrayal, my father became paranoid, scared that someone was going to hurt me. I was told when I was younger that since my mother passed my father had been very protective of me and still is in fact, obviously.

"Sophronia, stay here!" The redcoat ordered and run off around the corner, I raise an eyebrow in confusion, I could hear people shouting and screaming, just chaos. I decide to ignore the redcoat's order and followed the noised, I slowly come around the corner to see people fight their way through, trying to get to the redcoats, only for some others to push them back with their weapons.

I look around to see if I could find my father or any other Templar I know but I couldn't, I start pushing my ways through the crowd trying to avoid the redcoats sight, suddenly bumping into some, I quickly apologise and looked up to see who it is, it's a Templar, the grand master who had helped my father bring me up. It's Haytham Kenway.

"Hello Haytham," I say with a smile before pointing over to the crowd, questioning about the chaos. "Hello, Sophronia, why are you here alone?" Haytham asks, ignoring my question about this nonsense. I look at him and pointed back to the crowd telling him it's basically because of this chaos that I'm alone and the redcoat left me. Haytham nods before turning back to the conversation he was having before I rudely interrupted, I stand close to Haytham, trying not to get too close to the crowd. I turn to look over my shoulder, feeling like someone is watching me and they were, an old man looking at Haytham and a young boy looking at me, I smile towards them before turning back to Haytham.

"Sophronia... you better head home," He starts to say before pulling a redcoat over, ordering him to escort me home, making sure no harm comes to me, before turning back to me, "This man will take you home, off you go. I'll see you another time," I slowly nod and followed the redcoat. I walked back around the corner I first come through, suddenly as I carried on following the redcoat, gun fires erupted, I stopped and stared in shock, those redcoat's are killing innocent people. I definitely agree with the residents in Boston, these redcoat's should be punished for their crimes.


	4. Chapter 2 (Edited)

Three years has gone by since that day, of the shooting and chaos. I never found out what happened. I almost always questioned about it, mostly to my father and Haytham but they refused to answer saying it was just some idiot people make a fuss out of nothing but I didn't believe that I know these redcoats are doing wrong in a way, firing at innocent and they still haven't been punished for it, for three years I have been trying to persuade my father to not help them but he wouldn't listen which didn't surprise me.

Not only that and I haven't seen that old man or native boy, I knew he was native, even though other people thought he had Spanish or Italian blood running through him but I knew better, his clothes told me he's native but not many people realized. I could only imagine how much he had changed. I've definitely changed, three years ago, I was a small girl, definitely around 4'7 or 4'9, my black hair was always up in a small bun, I didn't have any muscles and I almost always wore dresses but now I'm just over 5'0, my hair reaches to my breasts and now is just let down, flowing down, I also have more muscles from the training, through the years I have been training to use my now favourite weapon, the battle axe but I still wear dresses but not for long, in a few weeks I'll be having my own robes, which I'm looking forward to.

Today, I've been with my dad for the day, it's pretty rare that I could spend the day with him due to him being busy with Templar work, thankfully today he wasn't busy so he helped me train with different weapons, teaching me some things he had experienced when he was in the Military but not only that he told me how he met my mother which I never knew, telling me that my grandfather was the general and that when I was born the war he was fighting in was still going but stopped when I was about three.

We've basically been bonding but stopped once the sun slowly started to disappear, one of the Templars turned up telling us about something that had happened that a group was dumping some of William's tea which I didn't even know he had, no idea what he's doing for it, properly so he could make some money but I don't know William that well, hardly ever speak to him, I'm not going to lie I don't like him much and don't partically like him either but I just had to deal with him for the sake of working in the order.

I followed after my father, who is speed walking towards the docks, to see William Johnson already there watching everything that's happening. My father stops next to Johnson whilst I stand next to my father, there are a large crowd watching everything happening, redcoats running on the ship to attacking the four men destroying the tea, the redcoats weren't fighting for that long because they were all killed, I watch as a man in a white and blue robe comes forward the final box in his hands, making sure to look Johnson in the eyes.

I look at the man carefully, I recognize him from somewhere, remember the skin colour it couldn't be that native, couldn't it?

"Come on," My father says, pushing me forward and away from the docks, I turn to look one last time to see that man looking at me, I quickly turn away and speeded up, to catch up with Johnson.


	5. Chapter 3 (Edited)

Haytham, my father and I slowly follow behind a guard in a prison, I'm not going to lie I feel pretty uncomfortable especially by the inmates whistling at me and it not only disturbing and very disgusting, how could they think I would ever have an interest in them. Yuck!

The guard stops at one of the cells where one of the Templars is being held, Thomas Hickey, he's been locked in prison for treason, not sure what he was actually doing as I'm hardly ever working with him, thank god. It's not that I don't like him but he does make a load of sexual moves on me and I don't like it so after telling my father that I don't want to work with him unless I need to, I don't want to be near him.

The guard opens the door of the cell and allowed Hickey to walk out, "Thank you kindly for the rescue, gents," Hickey thanks as he walks closer to us, I cough catching Thomas' attention, "And lady," He winks at me which caused me to groan and roll my eyes.

"There can be no further mistakes, Thomas. Am I understood?" Haytham says with a strong tone, Hickey didn't bother to say anything, basically telling us all that he understood. Haytham starts walking away just for Thomas to stop him.

"Wot about the Assassin?" He asks as the guard closes the door, what Assassin? It can't be the one from the tea incident, could it? "E's here. They put 'im in the cell next to mine. Guess we didn't get em all. eh?"

Haytham turns to my father and orders for him to deal with the Assassin. My father nods and Haytham walks away not without tapping my shoulder, I smile at him. I've always been close with Haytham, he's like my second father.

"What should we do?" I ask walking closer to the two men, I turn to look in the cell to see a man with brown skin, I look at him he doesn't seem like someone who would be a part of a treason act, he looks way too smart for that but the appearance can fool anyone.

I watch as my father walks up to the cell and listened to what he said to the Assassin, "You're that boy from the Continental Congress. Adam's little lap dog. Hmmm," It must be the Assassin from the tea dumping, I remember seeing Adam on that boat.

"I think I have an idea... Yes. Two birds with one stone." My father says to Hickey, "Do tell," Hickey replies with a smirk, pretty eager of knowing the plan. "All in good time. It's not like the Assassin's going anywhere. For now, we should see about getting you better accommodations here."

I stay where I am as my father walks away from the Assassin, followed behind by Hickey. "What are you on about? I thought I was getting' out." Hickey announces in confusion, I guess he's not being let out, unlucky for him I thought to myself before I turn to look at the Assassin, taking in his features, chocolate brown eyes, shoulder length which part is tied in a ponytail and his face is covered in bruises but he showed no sign of pain, I smile at him, I need to stay and talk to him. I have to try and get him out, he doesn't belong here, well that's what I think anyway.

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving for a while, thanks to Benjamin Tallmadge. He's been running his mouth, saying all sorts of things. You're being investigated for plotting to assassinate George Washington,"

"What a bunch of bollocks! I thought you was gonna handle that." Thomas angrily says, only for my father to stop him talking by telling him about talking about it somewhere else, "Um... Father?" I shout over to my father who turned to face me, I look at the Assassin before turning back.

"I'm going to stay here and talk to this..." I start to say before looking at him in disgust, "Assassin. I promise I won't be long," My father looks at me for a second before nodding his head giving me permission to speak with him.

"Very well, I'll be back in five minutes," I nod my head and watch him, Hickey and the guard walk out, I wait until they are gone before ordering the other guard to leave us, he nods agreeing and leaves me to talk with the Assassin.

I walk towards the cell and smile at him, "Have I seen you before? You've properly seen me. My names Sophronia and I can help you get out... You properly don't understand why I, a Templar is helping you, an Assassin but... I don't see a criminal, I see someone who wants to help other,"

I start to say in a gentle voice and walk towards, placing my small hands onto his larger ones which are holding onto the bars of the cells, I feel his hand tense under my touch but relax after a short time. With a smile still on my face, I lean forward so the bar is the only thing between us and whispered what he needs to do.

"While I was coming here to these cells, I heard some inmates talking about a close friend of mine, Mason Weems. He will help you, that's the only way I know you can get out. For me helping you... I do want something back,"

I watch as the man nods his head slowly, "Nothing serious... I just want to know the name of the man I'm helping," I watch as the man looks away, pretty hesitated to tell me but he does, he turns to look at me. "Connor,"

"Well, Connor I give you luck, goodbye," I say and smiles and walked away, I take a deep before turning around, I could still see Connor looking at me, "If you do succeed, meet me the local shop a few blocks away, I really do hope I see you there... Connor,"


	6. Chapter 4 (Edited)

It's been a few days since I went to speak with the Assassin, I now know as Connor. I heard that he almost succeeded with the escape but he just had to go and find Thomas Hickey only to be caught by my father and Hickey.

Now he's being executed, tomorrow morning, in fact, there is only one more thing I can do for him but I know it isn't going to work but I had to try, I don't know why I'm doing this why am I saving an Assassin, someone I meant to be enemies with. I suppose I just clicked with him, I do feel weird around him.

I knock the door to my father's office, I wait for a second until I hear him shout to come in, I slowly open the large doors making sure to close them behind me before walking over to my father who is sitting behind a desk doing some kind of work.

"Good Evening, Sophronia. How may I help you?" My father asks as I take a deep breath, hoping this will work, "I was uh... wondering why is Con- the Assassin is being hanged? He hasn't even had a trial!"

My father smiles and looks at me, I raise an eyebrow in confusion, "Your just like your mother, always trying to help others... but you can't always others, if you want to become Grand Master some day," My father says and stands up and walks over to me now standing in front of me, "You need to just help the Templars and definitely not the Assasssin's."

I sign in defeat, I should have realised that my father would use the Grand Master excuse on me, I could actually become the first female Grand Master in this order, every since I was old enough to understand the Templars, I've always wanted to be in charge and Haytham and my father wanted me to become the Grand Master one day too and they always tell me I can do it, they've taught me everything I need to know about running the order and everything about the Assassin's and why they are enemies but... I feel like Connor isn't my enemy, he's something more.

"C-can't we just keep him in prison-" I try to persuade him but my father cuts him off, "No, Sophronia. He's escaped once and he'll do it again, being underground best option for him, and the cross," He finishes as he puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it, "It's late, you better go to bed. The Templars have a big day tomorrow,"

"But-"

"No, but's. Now go!" I sign before turning around and leaving the room, heading straight to my room, I change into my sleepwear before getting into bed but not falling asleep, just staring at the ceiling, thinking about tomorrow, I don't want to be there tomorrow being the reason he can't get out and he's being executed, I can't betray the order, they're are all I have, I'll just have to go along with it and watch Connor hang.

*Next Day*

I stand by the staged, looking out to the scene in front of me, a lot of people had come to watch Connor be executed, I don't understand how people could just come and watch someone die, I can't I don't even want to be here, watching someone suffering hurts me that's why I never come and watch people be executed.

I look down at the floor as I noticed Connor walk around the corner, with Hickey walking behind him bringing him to the stay, I look at him to see him looking at me, "I'm sorry," I lip to him, he nods, showing he's thankful for my trying.

I gasp as a woman comes forward punching Connor to the face, knocking him to the floor, I stare at him in worry as the woman spits on him as an old man I reconise comes forward pulling her back with his walking stick and whispered something to Connor until Connor is stood back up by Hickey, walking him forward to the stage where his last moments is going to be.


	7. Chapter 5 (Edited)

*Connor's POV*

I kneel on the floor from the punch the woman had just thrown at me, she spits on me but I ignore and didn't turn to face any of the crowd until a certain person came forward and told me, "You are not alone. Only give a cry when you need us..."

"Forget about me - you need to stop Hickey. He's -" I'm cut off by Hickey grabbing both of my arms which are tied behind me back, pulling me back to me whilst he says, "Up ya go! Don't wanna be late, now do we?"

I ignore him as I guide me towards the stage where Charles Lee stood. "Ya just had to be a hero, din't ya? You and George both. Now you'll see what it gets ya: a pine box and I'il else." Hickey says and pushes me away, I turn to my left and I see the young woman who had tried to save me, Charles Lee's daughter, Sophronia.

I can definitely tell she's his daughter, she looks almost exactly like him but I could be mistaken in some parts due to me never seeing her mother, should look more like her but I'll never know. I smile and nod slightly as a thank you for trying to save me, she's a Templar she should be glad that I'm getting executed but by the look of sadness on her face, her heart is too kind, she shouldn't be in the order.

"Brothers. Sisters. Fellow Patriots." Charles starts to say as Hickey stops me walking as I stand next to the rope which is soon going to be wrapped around my neck. "Several days ago we learned of a scheme so vile, so dastardly - that even repeating it now, disturbs my being. The man before you plotted to murder our much beloved General."

I just stare out ignoring what he said, lying just to get out of this situation, everyone in the crowd booed once they heard that I was 'plotting' to murder the General. "Indeed. What darkness or madness moved him, none can say. And he himself offers no defense. Shows no remorse. And though we have begged and pleaded with him to share what he knows, he maintains a deadly silence."

Charles Lee says as he puts the sack he was carry over my head, I feel the rope be put on my neck as Charles Lee finishes his pathetic, fake speech. I could still hear people cheering and their movements but less clear than it once was.

"May God have mercy of your soul," Charles Lee final says and the board underneath me is released, I gasp as the rope starts strangling me to death before crying out like Achilles told me too. Then suddenly I'm gasping for air, now kneeling on the floor. The sack is removed from my head, I turn to see Achilles standing next to me with my Tomahawk.

"Need... to stop Hickey..." I say taking deep breaths, I grab my Tomahawk from Achilles as he orders me to go, I obey and chased after Hickey who is now running past the crowd, trying to through people in my way to slow me down but it didn't work and it didn't for me to hit him with my Tomahawk.

He groans as he falls to the floor, his touching the wound, "Dammit. I thought I'd at least live to see another day. Shame," Hickey gasps as I kneel down next to him and start questioning him. "I want answers. Why did Johnson try and buy my people's land? Why was Pitcairn targeting Adams and Hancock? What purpose would Washington's murder have served? Why does your order support the British?"

"How should I know? The Templars. . The big man, Haytham. They 'as the money. They 'as the power. That's the reason I threw in with 'em. That's the ONLY reason. Sure, they 'ave some sort of vision, for the future too, Sophronia properly more so, she's always been bright, that's one thing that I like about her,"

I glare at him once he mentions her name, I remember when the first come to get Hickey out and he flirted with her and she had the disgusted look on her face, showing the no interest. "I didn't give a damn about any or that. They can sing their songs about mankind and it's troubles. They can make their plans and spring their traps, don't bother me none. They paid me so I said yes. Didn't bother to ask who or how or why. Didn't care."

I shake my head, on why he did this, it sad that he did it just for the money, "You chose to side with men who would rob us of our humanity simply because it was more profitable?" I ask angrily as I glare down at Hickey who quickly answers.

"Wot else is there? I'm not some blind fool who'd give up all I've got on principle. What IS principle anyway? Can ya bring it to the bank?" I look away for a second not bothering to answer him before turning back with a glare.

"Don't look at me like that. We're different, you and I! You're just some blind fool who's always chasin' butterflies. Where as I'm the type of guy who likes to have a beer in one hand and a titty in the other. Thing is boy, I can have what I seek. Had it, even. You? Your hands will always be empty,"

I watch as Hickey's eyes close shut and his head falls to the side showing the signs of him passing, I stand back up and look in front of me to see that I'm surrounded by a load of blue coats. "At ease, men. At ease!" I hear someone shout but no one listened and I turn to see General Putnam coming forward.

"I said lower your god damned guns! This man's a hero!" The guards finally listen to his order and stopped aiming the guns I watch as Putnam comes forward, looking down at Hickey's body with his cigar in his mouth.

"The General can be so stubborn sometimes. Piffle, he said when we warned him something like this would happen! Piffle!" Putnam says as he kicks the body under us. "Stop!" I order.

"He wanted to kill the Commander. Nearly killed you as well. He was a scoundrel." I know it's true, he is a scoundrel but he shouldn't be treated like this, "But still a man." I reply as Putnam takes a puff out of his cigar.

"Hmph. You're nothing, if not consistent." Putnam says just before I asked. "Where is Washington? I need to speak with him?" I look at him as he removes the smoke from his mouth and replies. "Bundled off as soon as your execution went sideways. He's likely on his way back to Philadephia by now,"

"And so am I," I say and start to walk off only to be stopped by Putnam asking the problem, I turn back to Putnam, "He's still in danger. Hickey did not act alone..." Putnam nods his head as I turn to take my lead but before I go to Philadelphia I need my robes and find Sophronia.

*Sophronia's POV*

A few hours have gone by since the execution failed, I'm happy that Connor is alive, he didn't deserve to be executed just trying to bring peace but he's out now and properly long gone, I'll properly never see him again, well after he kills me.

By the looks of it, he's killing the Templars and he's already killed a few and soon enough he's going to kill me, which I understand, I'm a part of the order so I'm a part of the Templars. I slowly walk through an alleyway as I put my battle axe to my back of my blue and white Templar robes.

"Sophronia!" I turn to see some familiar blue and white robes, I smile as I recognise the face, it's Connor. It takes me a minute to move forward to him, smiling widely to see he's perfectly fine.

"Connor, I'm so glad you're alright," I smile at him before something just took over, giving me a load of confident for me to lean up and do something I never expected me to ever do.


	8. Chapter 6 (Edited)

I move away from Connor as I gasp once I realise what I had just done, what have I do? Why did I do that? Stupid, I shouldn't have done that but... I can't lie it felt right, felt like the right thing to do, especially at this timing.

I move away, keeping a good distance between us, I look down at the floor in embarrassment, why do I have to be so stupid. I haven't even known him that long, like a day and I've already kissed him.

"C-Connor, I'm so s-sorry, I-" I start to say until I feel something lift up my chin before I feel lips connect with mine, I don't respond for a minute, shocked from Connor's action but I do respond, closing my eyes, resting my hands on his cheeks, melting into the kiss.

I smile in the kiss before we pull apart so we could breathe, I take a deep breath as I smile at him, "I've liked you for some time when I saw, when I destroyed the tea, " I look at him, never expecting him to say anything, never would have thought he would admit his feeling to me. He doesn't seem like the most comfortable person to admit something so big, maybe he got the confidence when I kissed him, which I now definitely don't regret.

"But... I don't think we should this," I look down to the floor, knowing something like this would happen. "We're meant to be enemies, not lovers. I'm an Assassin, you're a Templar. We shouldn't have any affection for each other,"

A frown comes to my face, as I look down to my feet, he's righ,t though, we're supposed to be enemies and we shouldn't be together, we're supposed to be trying to kill each other anytime we can get but... I never did that, I tried to save him, something my father would despise if he every found out.

A breath slightly before moving forward grabbing his larger ones into mine, I'll never care that he's an Assassin, I don't care about the colour of his skin, I don't care but I do care for him, a lot in fact. I feel something inside I never felt before but it is a great feeling and I only feel it with him.

"I don't care about any of that," I start to say as I look at him, lovingly as I remove one of my hands, placing it on his cheek, he tenses up a bit but quickly relaxed, he must still feel uncomfortable about this.

"I don't care about us being sworn enemies, I don't care about what order you work for, I've never felt like this before... and, I hope I never feel it with anyone else, I'll help you as much as I can and I won't leave you, I'll always be there for you Connor,"

Connor smiles down at me, a smile I hardly ever seen, It suits him and he should do it more often, "But... you should know that I'll the order, that's all I grew up with... well with my father still in it and I know you are going to kill him and that's one thing I can't help you with... I hope you understand that,"

Connor nods, telling me he understands. I smile at him before moving closer to him, wrapping my arms around his toned waist, resting my head on his chest, his arms didn't move, obviously not used to this at all but thankfully he wrapped his arms around me.

I never expected this, at all but I'm happy this has happened.


	9. Chapter 7 (Edited)

It's been some time since I've last seen Connor, I've properly seen him less than five times. I miss him a lot and wish we could spend some more time together but I know that's not going to happen, he's really busy with his Assassin work and I'm pretty busy myself, helping out my father and Haytham with Templar work, not only that I'm now in New York visiting my Aunt who's husband works with the Templars but is in London helping them.

My Aunt decided to come visit me with her daughter Eudora. My Aunt Charity still owns her house in New York so she's saying there for a bit and she has an extra room so I've been having some time off from the Templars so I could see them whilst I still could.

The last time I've seen them was when Eudora was one and I was twelve at the time so it's been around six years since I last seen them and I'm so glad I have been able to see them, unfortunately, they are leaving today so they could go back to London to be with their husband and father.

"It's been great seeing you again," I say, as I'm embraced by my Aunt, I look around to see the large ship that will be taking my Aunt and cousin back home, "I'm going to miss you a lot," I say to my Aunt who smiles at me before I got down to my knees, pulling my seven-year-old cousin into a hug.

She reminds me some much of my mother's sister, her blonde hair, pinkish skin and bright blue eyes so, in a way, she resembles my mother since I've been told that my Aunt and mother looks so much alike, they've been mistaken as twins, even though my mother is two years older than Charity.

"I can't believe, how much you've grown. You're really turning into a beautiful woman, like your mother... even though you look more like you father," I laugh as she says this, I'm always told by people that I look so much like my father, "But you do have your mothers, kind heart, other than her, your the only person I know who is so kind to everyone,"

She smiles at me before pulling me into a hug again before walking onto the ship, holding onto her daughter's hand as her dress drags across the wood as she walks up the ramp to get to the ship.

I wave as I watch the ship go, they both wave back as I watch until the ship can no longer be seen, I sign and frown looking to the floor, it's sad that I'll properly not see them in a while. I know Connor's going to kill my father so... they'll be all I have left.

I smile before walking away, hoping to find a horse to help get me back to Boston but there are none in sight, of course, when I need a horse I could never find one, I groan as I put my hands on my waist as I look into the sky to see it's getting dark, of course, it would.

It'll properly take around a day for me to get back, if the horse goes at a slow pace, I guess I could stay at my Aunts until tomorrow morning, yeah that's what I'm going to do and by the time I get there it'll be dark, that's just walking the street but if I want to get there quicker I'll need to go through the alley's and that's what I'm doing.

I speed walk through each alleyway, hoping to not be stopped. I haven't got any way to protect myself since my axe is back at home. Suddenly I feel someone grab me, I raise my hand getting ready to punch whoever had grabbed me but stopped once I noticed it was my 'favourite' Assassin.

"Connor," I say with a smile, before I glare at him, "You scared the daylights out of me," Connor apologise, I smile before pulling him into a hug, I'm so glad he's here, but why is he here?

"Why are you here? In New York?" I ask as I move from the hug, staring up at him as he simply tells me 'work' but he asked me the same question so I answered about me visiting my Auntie and I'll be staying at her house on my own, I hate staying on my own and I feel more comfortable to have someone there.

"I was... uh, wonder if you could say with me for the night... with me? I'm on my own I'd be more comfortable with some there," I ask, scratching the back of my neck, awkwardly, one. For asking him, and two. I've never spent the night with a man, and I don't think Connor has stayed with a woman for the night, so this is pretty awkward for the both of us.

But thankfully, Connor agrees, I smile at him before reaching up, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer before kissing him, our lips move together but not for long since it's getting dark and it's easier for us to get back now, and since there are a group of red coats coming or way.

"Come on Connor, let's go," I say, grabbing him hand pulling him the way to my Aunts house and I'm not going to lie, from this night, Connor and I bonded more. I definitely feel like I'm falling for him, I just hope he feels the same way.


	10. Chapter 8 (Edited)

After a day of traveling back to Boston, I met up with my father and Haytham at one of the Taverns. I open the door to see a load of drunk people sitting around some of the tables either on their own or with someone or a group, I look up the stairs where I could see my father and Haytham sitting, I smile and walk up the stairs.

My father turns and smiles, taking a swig of his drink before getting up pulling my into a small hug before he says, "I'm glad your back, how were Charity and Eudora?" I nod as I replied, "They're good, happy to be going home, upset to be leaving me and sad knowing that we won't be able to see each other for a while," I frown at the thought, I hardly ever get to see them due to the being in London.

"Don't worry, you'll see them again... perhaps in some time you can go to London and visit them... it would be good for you to learn how other Grand Masters run the Templars in different places," I nod my head, really happy with the idea. I smile to myself before turning towards Haytham who is standing behind, waiting patiently for me and my father to finish.

I wrap my hands around him, really happy to see him also, I've missed my father a lot, I missed Haytham too. "How have you been Haytham?" I ask as I pull away and took a seat in between the two men.

"I've been good, how about you?"

"I've been fine, why are you two here anyway," I ask looking between my father and Haytham. They both look at each other before turning back to me, as I have my eyebrow raised, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Sophronia, Haytham and I have decided you should finally learn how to deal with other Templar," My father announces, I look at them in confusion, still, in a way, not understanding, my father turns to look at Haytham, basically telling him to carry on and explain to me.

"You and I are going to go after Benjamin Church, we'll be going to the Church house and we leave this evening. You won't need much but... make sure you have your axe and have enough powder for your gun," Haytham says before getting and he was about to walk away but I stopped him by calling for him to wait, Haytham turns back around with his hands behind his back.

"Why are you after Church? What has he done?" I ask, Haytham smiles at me before walking away, ignoring my question. I watch as Haytham walks out of the Tavern, what was that about? I turn towards my father, raising an eyebrow but he shrugs his shoulders, not knowing.

"I'm going, I'll see you later," I say I head out of the Tavern, leaving my father to finish his drink. I open the door only to be hit by the winter air, I stand by the door as I watch a group of Red Coats walks past. I wait until they are gone before walking through one of the alleyways.

I walk through and there are hardly any people there and of course, it would scare me if some grabbed me and some did, I groan once I realise who it is, it's Connor. "You really need to stop that," I tell him causing him to smile, freaking me out, Connor apologises.

I kiss his cheek before asking what is he doing here, "Well, I'm looking for Benjamin Church,"

"Oh, I properly shouldn't be telling you this but Haytham and I are looking for him to, he maybe at the Church house but I'm not sure," Connor nods before telling me that he has to go, I nod before leaning up to kiss his lips, it only lasted a second before we both pulled away and Connor takes off, climbing up the wall of one of the buildings.

I watch as he goes, I smile before heading back to my home, to get ready for this evening.


	11. Chapter 9 (Edited)

After a few hours of traveling, we finally find the Church which is abandoned and looks like Church has already been here and left, leaving us back at step one. We both walk through the entrance to see nothing is here, no sights of anyone even being in this church, only the broken wooden boxes outside the church shows someone has been here.

"Are you sure we're at the right church?" I ask as I turn to face Haytham, axe in my hands just in case some of Ben's men comes back and attack us, Haytham stands near the entrance, he just ignores me, I glare at the back of his head, it really annoys me when someone doesn't answer me, sometimes I understand but my question isn't that difficult to answer.

"Sophronia. Hide," Haytham orders jogging away from the entrance and start climbing to the top part of the Church, I look up at him and asked, "Why?"

"Just get up here!" Haytham orders, I roll my eyes as I jump up grabbing his hand, pulling me up, I kneel next to him as some walks into the church, I smile once I noticed who it is, it the Connor, I gasp as Haytham jumps off the side, landing straight on Connor.

"Father," Connor says once he see's who it is, Haytham releases his hidden blade, holding Connor down by his chest, "Connor. Any last words?"

I look down at the scene below me, very worried but I should know Connor will be alright, he survived the execution and killed Hickey, "Wait," I hear Connor say and Haytham tells him it's a poor choice and raises his arm slightly about to plunge the blade into Connor.

Thankfully, Connor reacted before he could, using his free hands to push Haytham off of him before using his legs to kick him back when he tried to attack again, this gave Connor enough time to get up. I watch from above as the two start walking around in a circle, still watching each other carefully.

"Come to check up on Church? Make sure he'd stolen enough for your British brothers,"

"Benjamin Church is no brother of mine," Haytham starts to say, turning once he here's me jump down, he smiles at me as I place my axe on my shoulder, I look over to Connor, smiled at him but only slightly just in case Haytham notices. "No more than the Redcoats or their idiot king."

Haytham walks away towards the wall as he tells Connor, "I expected naiveté. But this... The Templars do not fight for the crown," Haytham says, I walk next to him finishing off what he was going to say.

"You may not see it but... we do seek the same as you. Freedom. Justice. Independence," I look at Connor who is now looking at me in shock a bit, properly not expecting me to say that "But," Connor says looking in between me and Haytham, I raise my eyebrow in confusion whilst Haytham questions him.

"Johnson. Pitcairn. Hickey. They sought to steal land. To sack towns. To murder George Washington," I'm not going to lie I don't like George Washington, my father once told me that he knew my mother and something bad happened between them but he never told me what.

"Johnson sought to own the land that we might keep it safe. Pitcairn aimed to encourage diplomacy - which you cocked up thoroughly enough to start a god-damned war! And Hickey? George Washington is a wretched leader. He's lost nearly every battle in which he's taken part. The man's wracked with incertainty and insecurity. Only look at Valley Forge to know my words are true. We're all be better off without him."

I nod my agreeing with Haytham, he's right, we all would be better off without him. He's useless! I turn to see Connor just staring at Haytham not bothering to say anything, "Look - much as I'd love to spar with you. Benjamin Church's mouth is big as his ego. You clearly want the supplies he's stolen, we want him punished. Our interests are aligned,"

I look over Haytham, we want him punished? I have no idea what he has done, let's just hope I find out soon enough. Connor looks down for a second thinking of what Haytham had said before looking back to look at his father, "What do you propose?"

"A truce. Perhaps... perhaps some time together might do us good. You are my son, after all, and might still be saved from your ignorance," Haytham says, realising his hidden blade whilst I remove my axe from my shoulder, turning it upside down so I could lean on it.

"I... We could kill you now if you'd prefer?" Haytham asks and Connor didn't say anything so Haytham took it as him agreeing. "Where are we meant to be going now?" I ask Haytham walking over to stand next to Connor.

Haytham actually answers... well not the question from now but the one from early, tell us we were here to ambush him but he already finished once we arrived. Haytham walks forward going towards the entrance, I feel a hand on my back, a gentle touch, pushing my forward gently, I look over my shoulder and smiled at Connor and he smiles back.

I stand in between Haytham and Connor as we look out, staring at the snow outside, the way Church must have went.

"I may be able to find him,"


	12. Chapter 10 (Edited)

I stand beside Haytham as we both watch Connor walk towards all the destroyed crates, well... what is left of the crates, he leans down to take a closer look before getting up and turning towards us.

"There were rations inside the crates. Medical supplies and clothing as well," Connor announces before gesturing us to follow him, we walk up the snow covered path, walking past some other destroyed crates.

We walk for a few minutes until Connor suddenly stops, obviously finding another clue which looks like tracks to me, what you could see, all the snow that had fallen had covered the once revealing tracks.

Even though I could see the tracks now, there is no way I would be able to follow them but thankfully Connor could and he told us that there were tracks, clarrifying that I was seeing them. Haytham and I follow Connor up the road.

Until we get to the midpoint of the pathway, I look down the road to see carriage which is stuck in the snow, possibly with a broken wheel due to how thick the snow is. I look up at Haytham to see he wasn't looking.

I stand next to Connor, "I think that's one of Church's men," I whisper so Haytham wouldn't hear, I needed to act like I despised him. Ever since I was a youngster, I would basically get told off for being kind towards an Assassin but I just can't help it, I can't see anything wrong with Assassin's but everyone else who is involved with the Templars doesn't see it my way.

Connor nods and walked towards the man who is crouched down by the wheel. "Just my luck... Going to freeze to death if I don't get this fixed..." I hear the man say to himself as we sneak up behind him as he paces by the carriage.

"Are you Ben Church's man?" Connor asks, with such a calm and polite tone which caused me to smile. Even though he acted innocent, Connor still scared. I watch as the man turns to look at Connor with a nervous expression before he hurried off up the snow path.

I chuckle at the man, it's kind of weird that I see this man who are scary to other, a kind and gentle man... towards me anyway. Connor turns to look over his shoulder, looking at Haytham and I with an annoyed look on his face which I knew he was trying to hide.

"Well played," Haytham says to him before Connor takes off running, chasing after to bloke. I knew Connor was fast but not that fast, it took him less than a minute to catch up to him. By the time Haytham and I got to the area he had gone to, Connor had the man pinned against a tree.

"It was not wise to run," Connor say to the man, who was breathing a bit heavily showing that he is scared of Connor, "W-what do you want?" The man stutters as he looks behind Connor to look at Haytham, then me.

"Where is Benjamin Church?" Connor questions and the man answers almost instantly and did not stutter this time around, hoping that his 'confession' would allow him to walk a free man. "I don't know! We was riding for a camp just north of here," The man starts to say as Haytham walks away to stand near the man.

I shake my head as he clenches his gun in his hand but not bringing it out into view, "It's where we normally unload the cargo. Maybe you'll find him th-," The man was cut off from what he was telling Connor by a bullet hitting him straight in the temple.

Connor quickly drops him and moves away, sort of shocked that his father had done this. Connor walks towards me, I look up at him in worry, wondering if he is alright and he proves he is once he snaps at his father.

"You did not have to kill him," Connor walks away from me and towards his father, I stay back refusing to get involved whilst the two men basically argued over the man's death. "Let's not waste time with all this pointless banter. You two," Haytham says pointing to me and then Connor before ordering us to go catch up with Church's men.

"What about you?" Connor asks. I stop from walking up the hill once I heard Connor's question, I've noticed he really likes to ask questions but I sort of understand why. "Never you mind. Just do as I ask," Haytham tells him before walking off.

I look at Connor as he carries on staring at Haytham, properly glaring at him. I walk down towards him before lightly grabbing his biceps, making him turn to me. "Come on, let's go. The faster we find him, the faster we can find the rations," I say to him with a smile.

Connor walks beside me as we walk up the hill, I'm surprised that Haytham actually allowed me with Connor, he doesn't really like to get involved things now. That might be way that he brought me to find Church but I don't care, I'm just glad I can actually spend a bit of time with Connor, even though I know it is wrong.


	13. Chapter 11 (Edited)

Connor and I walk side by side towards our destination, slowly walking down the small snowy hill, taking the time we have together alone pretty wisely but in my head, I have a lot on my mind about what Connor and I had started.

I look to my right side to see Connor still had a frown on his face, he must still be pretty annoyed with his father, I understand why he is annoyed with him, his first encounter with him had been the two almost killing each other, before his father killing that man.

I move my hand and grabbed his larger hand, he stops and look down to me. I smile before it turned into a frown, thinking about everything, mostly about what is going on between me and Connor. How is this supposed to work?

"Why am I doing this?" I whisper to myself but of course Connor had heard, his look turns into confusion. Removing his hand from mine before placing it on my shoulder. "What do you mean?" Connor asks gently.

I sign as I move away from him, placing my hand on top of my head. I shouldn't be doing this. We're supposed to be enemies, not lovers. He's an Assassin and I'm his enemy, I'm a Templar. Being with him I am betraying the Templar order, the only thing I have known, I've grown up in the order and now I'm betraying the order by being having a lover as an Assassin.

I could only imagine what would happen if my father ever finds out about me being with him. He'd be so disappointed in me and would probably think of me as a disgrace of the family and the order. After my father, I have been announced as the next Grand Master, the one thing I had always wanted ever since I was little but that wasn't the only thing I wanted.

Women are treated poorly, even though I am a woman, I don't think I'm treated that bad but I know I'm treated badly. Since I'm probaby near the higher class but not completely, men want to become my husband just to become Grand Master which I know would never happen.

My father wants me to become the Grand Master and I know if I marry some man, he wouldn't allow him to get what he married me for. I don't want a marriage just for someone to become higher than other, I want some that will love me for who I am and not for my class and I never knew that was even possible until... I met Connor.

"I-I shouldn't be d-doing this, I shouldn't b-be with you," I tell him with a sad look, his face turns from confusion into a sad look.

"We shouldn't be lovers, we're supposed to be enemies but..." I start to say as I take his hand in mine. "I just... I just can't help but feel attracted you, I apologise if that's forward but it's the truth. I feel a feeling that I've never felt, only when I'm around you,"

I place my hand on his cheek as I smile at him, he smiles back. "I just need you to understand one thing, Connor. I'm betraying the order to be with you. I'm a Templar. I was BORN a Templar and I'll DIE a Templar but even in this short time in knowing you, I've fallen for you, I love you Connor but I just can't leave the order, I hope you understand," I tell him.

Connor smiles before carefully grabbing my arms, pulling me towards him. Embracing me in his arms as he whispers back the same confession but in just four simple words "I love you too," I smile at his words, I've never felt so happen for someone to say this to me, I move onto my tiptoes and connect my lips with him, sadly it only lasted a second since we had to be somewhere and just in case Haytham turns up out of no where and catching us together.

I move away from his embrace and tell him, "Come on, we better get going," I walk a head of him and noticed we're closer to the place than expected. I turn and gesture Connor to follow and I run towards the carriage full with hay, I jump in with Connor following and carefully listened to the conversation.

Suddenly the carriage stops, Connor peaks out of the hay and jumps out and starts following the men, I would have gone with him but once he got out a man walks past, not allowing me to get out until Connor is out of sight.

Finally, he disappears and I quickly but carefully start going the way that Connor had gone and surprisingly, I found him in no time well, not without almost being caught and kill the men who got in my way and I found him hiding in some bushes.

I kneel next to him and asked, "What's going on?" I look at him as he points in front of me where Haytham is being dragged by two men who look like they are Church's men. "Look what we found!" I hear one of the men dragging Haytham shout to the man closest to the building.

"He was creepin' round the camp all suspicious-like,"

"Must be a Yank spy!" The man walks towards the three men, leaning down in front of Haytham as he confirms who Haytham actually is. "No. He's something else. Something special isn't that right, Haytham?"

"Church told me ALL about you," The man finishes as he is now face to face with Haytham, "Then you should know better than this," Haytham quietly replies, the man stands back to his feet for a second before he threw his fist at Haytham.

"You're not really in a position to be makin' threats are y?" The man snaps as one of the men holding Haytham makes him look straight at the man in front of him. Haytham didn't say anything for a second, blood running down his nose before he finally replies.

"Not yet," Suddenly drag Haytham to the building and pins him against it and starts beating him, I nudge Connor before pulling my axe from my back and run towards one of the men, sending the one blade into one of the men holding Haytham's, straight into the neck sending him straight to the floor which caused the other two men to move away from Haytham.

"Come on!" I tell Haytham as I move to help Connor in fighting the other men, only for more to turn up. One of those men runs towards me and swings his sword at me, only for me to block it with the ax before pushing him away as I swing my axe, swinging it into his head.

I slam the end of my axe into another guys stomach before throwing the ax at an incoming guy. I quickly turn my attention back to the winded man laying on the floor, leaning over him as I repeatedly punch in the face until he closes his eyes, either dead or unconscious.

"Once you two dealt with these louts, meet me in New York," I hear Haytham suddenly say as I run towards my battle axe, swinging it at another guy who dodges it and grabs onto the wooden part of the ax and starts fighting me for the ax.

"What? You mean to just leave? Now?" Connor asks as I finally get the ax away from the man, being quick, I kick the back of his legs, sending him to the floor before I stick the blade into his shoulder causing him to cry out in pain.

"If you can't handle a couple of mercenaries, then we've really no business working together," Haytham replies to Connor before running off, I groan in disbelief. I can't believe he left us, I could only imagine what my father would do for leaving me with an Assassin, let's just hope he doesn't find out for Connor's and Haytham's sake.


	14. Chapter 12 (Edited)

I take a few deep breaths as I lean my hands onto my knees, we finally cleared all of the people working for Church. I stand up straight before grabbing the handle of my battle ax and I pulled the ax out of one of the guys head.

The ax dripped in blood, I cringe at the sight of the ax, I quickly wipe the blades on one of the dead men's clothing, wiping most of the blood off so I could put it back on my back. I turn to Connor to see him killing the final guy.

I could tell Connor was still annoyed with Haytham's disappearance from helping us, I'm pretty annoyed but I sort of knew that this would have happened, it's Haytham. I smile at Connor as I walk towards him, putting my hand on his back in a comforting manner but I knew it didn't help but he didn't move away.

My hand slowly slides up his covered back and onto his shoulder, lightly squeezing as he turns to look at me with his white hood, covering his face but thankfully for my height I could see it clearly as he looks down to me.

I smile at him, squeezing his shoulder again before telling him, "We better get back to New York, it would take some time on foot but luckily for us, I've got a horse to get us there," I tell Connor as I start walking the opposite way from the camp.

"And where is this horse?" Connor questions as he follows after me, I turn to look over my shoulder, I send him another smile as I sort of answer his question, but not giving him an answer he wants.

"You'll just have to wait but just to warn you, it is a bit of a walk,"

At half hour went by, half hour of walking to the destination another part of the forest, I walk towards a tree and stood beside it as Connor gives me a confused look obviously very confused on why a horse would be here.

"Why would a horse be here?" A confused Connor questions, looking around the forest, I walk away from Connor so there is a distance between the two of us, looking around the forest before putting my thumb and finger in mouth and whistled.

We wait, staying in the same positions for at least a minute, I frown wondering where the horse is, thinking of the worse but thankfully everything was reassured once I hear a noise which is from a horse.

I turn to my left to see a figure coming through the tree at high speed, I gasp as I'm pulled back by Connor, I roll my eyes as he takes out his tomahawk, getting ready to fight the figure coming towards us obviously not realising what animal it is.

I quickly react, grabbing the tomahawk from his hands and throwing it so it impaled a tree, Connor turns and glares at me, I smirk and shrugged before moving from behind and walking towards the creature.

I smile as it comes from the trees allowing, the light from the sun to hit it's revealing it body, the black coat shining in the light, "Hey boy," I say in a cheerful voice as I walk towards the large stallion.

I move close enough so I could pet him, he nudges my hands as he gets closer to them. "It's been a while hasn't it?" I laugh as he just starts shaking his head before scrapping his foot in the ground, pulling some mud up from its original form.

I turn to Connor and walked towards him with my stallion following close behind. "Connor... this is the horse I was talking about, this is Diablo. He will get us to New York in no time," I tell him as the Diablo nudges my side, sending off to the side.

I chuckle before I hugged the horse's neck, I've definitely missed this animal. I had been given him at a young age, and I've loved him ever since they found him as a wild horse and I did feel quite guilty that I had taken him away.

We did bond, I taught him how to come to the whistle and I loved, well I love him so much I decided to take him back into the wild and I'm glad I did. I stop hugging Diablo and walked around his side and jump up and climbed onto his back.

Holding onto his main, "You getting on?" I ask Connor as I pet the Stallion's neck, Connor nods and puts his tomahawk away before climbing on behind me, I kick Diablo's side, sending him into a canter.

I just hope there won't be any more arguments between the two, but I have a suspicion that, they will.


	15. Chapter 13 (Edited)

I sighed once I see New York in the distance, Diablo did well. He brought us here in no time and the fact that he hasn't been ridden for so long, I'm surprised he got this far especially when there are two people on his back.

"We'll have to walk the rest of the way, " I tell Connor, who nods agreeing obviously not bothered with the walk, I allow Connor to climb off first with me following, I let Connor go ahead whilst I said my goodbye's Diablo.

I gently place both hands on the horse's face, gently petting him. "This is where we say goodbye. Don't worry Diablo... I'll make sure to come see you again," I say to my horse as he nudges closer to me.

"Go! Before anyone Redcoats turns up and see's you," I tell him, pushing him away before I start to walk away but stopped once I hear Diablo nay, I stare at the stallion as he reared up sort of saying a goodbye before running back into the forest, going back to his home.

"How did you tame a horse like that?" I hear Connor gently ask, I smile as the horse disappeared into the trees. "Horses were and always been my favorite animal," I tell him as we both walk towards New York.

"He was given to me at a young age, captured from the wild and I felt guilty so I allowed him to have freedom but I always made sure to go see him,"

"You have a kind heart, Sophronia," Connor smiles at me, a smile people hardly ever see, he's always so serious in what he does, I know that people get intimated by him, I can't deny when I went to see him in prison with the other Templar's I did feel a little intimated but deep down he's a gentle, man and I know in experience.

Connor and I walk side by side, walking through New York, looking for any sigh of Haytham, we both look around unsure where he's supposed to be. "Evening Connor, Sophronia," I hear suddenly.

"Evening Haytham," I politely reply, whilst Connor said nothing giving his father the chance to say something else. "I see the both of you made it here in one piece," Connor scoffs at the comment as he walks towards him, I huff as I knew something was going to happen between the two of them at some point.

"Recovered from your beating then?" Connor question cockily as Haytham glared at him, these two are so alike, they can both be a pain. Haytham didn't comment on what Connor had said and just walked past and started explaining about what he knows of Benjamin Church.

"Benjamin Church is holed up in an abandoned brewery on the waterfront. We should be done with this by sunrise," Haytham says as he moves to stand between me and Connor, I cross my arms as I listen in to the conversation.

"Good. I would like to have those supplies returned as soon as possible," Connor says gently and I move forward and told the two, "You will, and we can get them quicker if we get going,"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to keep you from your lost cause," Haytham says before walking away as he orders us to follow, I shake my head, I knew this is going to be a long night. I quickly follow after the two men, as we climbed up the sides of different buildings, running across some until we reached our destination.

"Tell me something..." Connor starts as Haytham hummed, waiting for whatever Connor was going to say to his father, "You could have killed me when we first met - what stayed your hand?"

"Curiosity," Haytham simply answers before asking if he had any other questions and of course he did but delayed for a second before finally asked about what the Templars seek. This caused Haytham to turn and look at the two of us.

"Order. Purpose. Direction. No more than that. It's your lot that means to confound with this nonsense talk of freedom," I step aside, being careful not to fall off the roof but enough to move so Haytham could approach his son.

"Time was, the Assassins professed a far more sensible goal, that of peace." Haytham finishes and he's about to turn away but stopped once Connor snapped back. "Freedom IS peace,"

"Oh, no," Haytham disagree's. "It's an invitation to chaos. Only look at this little revolution your friends have started. I have stood before the Continental Congress and listened to them stamp and shout. All in the name of liberty. But it is just noise,"

"And this is why you favor Lee?" Connor question as I place my head into my hands, knowing well that this was going to happen at some point. I decide to allow the two to argue for a bit before it got too much to take.

"Okay boys, enough!" I snap causing the two to stop, "Let's just go and do what needs to be done, it will be easier without the two of you arguing," I state as I walk ahead, jumping to the other building, going to where Haytham said Church is supposed to be.

A place that I wished that I would never have to see again. I just stare at the building as horrible memories start rushing through my head, I slowly walk back as the two talk once again. Leaning against the wall, sliding down so I'm now sitting on the floor.

Knee's clenched closely to my chest as I lay my head on them as I try to remove all the vision's of that terrible day from my head.


	16. Chapter 14 (Edited)

Flashback-Third Person

It's a normal summer day in mid-June, the sun shining as Charles Lee walks through streets of Boston, he looked down to the small child in his arms who is no older than six. The young girl looks around curiously, taking in the scenery of Boston.

The young girl is little Sophronia Lee, the future GrandMaster of the Templars. She had been born a part of the Templars and is going to be raised as a Templar, to learn everything there is to know about the Templar.

Her father speaks proudly and fondly of his daughter, extremely certain that she will be a GrandMaster but there is one problem, it's her kind heart. Sophronia is a lot like her mother, not really on looks but she does have the face of her mother but she has Elizabeth's personality.

She's just a kind, loving girl and that needs to stop or be decreased since she needs to fight against the Assassins and he knows that isn't going to happen when she is so kind to everyone she interacts with.

Sadly his wife was never able to raise their daughter in the order. He knew with the help of his wife, Sophronia would be the best GrandMaster they could ever ask for. It was incredibly hard for Charles to raise his daughter himself, he, of course, has help from the current GrandMaster, Haytham Kenway.

But he just needed help from his wife, something he was never going to gain. He didn't want to see his daughter go through the same thing as his wife, he wants his daughter to become GrandMaster, marry, become a mother and see her children grow up, something her mother wanted to do, sadly didn't get to do.

The two were on there way to a meeting, well Charles was but he decided to bring his daughter along so she could get an idea what's the Templars are about but he knew she wasn't going to understand, especially right now.

Since the young girl is slowly falling asleep, laying her head on her father's shoulder as her eyes open and closes until they are completely shut, Charles chuckles at the young girl, she always managed to fall asleep on their way to places.

Half of him didn't want her with him, just in case, they got attacked in some way. But he just couldn't leave her defenseless and he didn't want to keep her in the hands of someone else, he's always going to protect her, ever since her mother's death he promised to never allow anything or anyone to hurt her.

Sophronia's head stays on her father's shoulder as Charles walks into one of the buildings, towards the group of Templars who are all sitting around a table drinking. "She shouldn't be here Charles," Haytham tells him as Charles takes a seat, repositing the sleeping girl.

"I couldn't leave her there, let's just get on with this meeting," Charles tells him. The meeting went on for at least an hour and it's still going on but sadly it was cut short by a loud bang. The band scared the little girl awake.

The young girl starts crying as more bangs could be heard outside, all the Templars stand from their seats just as the bangs stop, but it didn't stop them going out to see what all the loud gunshots are about.

Charles holds his daughter in closer as he looks outside, dead bodies lay all over the floor, this cause Sophronia to cry more, clenching onto her father in shock not understanding what's going on but Charles knew this was good for her.

She's most definitely too young to see this but he knew this was going to help her when she got older and this could help her to become the finiest Templar in Boston.


	17. Chapter 15 (Edited)

I couldn't believe that had happened just around this corner, seeing those deceased people for the first time, I'll never forget it but that had never stopped me from coming here until something worse happened. I always have a hard time talking about it, it's not because I didn't want too, I only had the Templars, Hayham, my father, Hickey and the others.

I didn't have any friends, friends my own age and it's all because I'm Templar but the thing is I did have a friend, she was my best friend when I was little, she was just amazing, such an amazing friend and person. She had a loving heart and she always tried to help others but she sadly passed away and this that day, I really avoided getting close to others, not really interacting with others apart from... Connor.

I jump once I feel a large hand, lay gently on my shoulder, I turn to look over my shoulder knowing exactly who it is since Haytham hasn't turned up yet, leaving it to be Connor, I smile at him as he asks, "Are you alright?"

I nod my head, placing my hand on top of his on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before walking away with Connor following after, "Hold a moment," Haytham orders causing me and Connor to stop in our tracks.

I move out of the way, allowing Haytham to walk past and to peek around the corner, "Church you clever bastard!" Haytham comments as I look past Connor to take a look at what Haytham was talking about.

In front of the gate were six guards, guards that I've never seen before. "I've never seen those men before," I state as I keep staring at the six figures before turning to Haytham who nods agreeing, this is going to be more difficult than we thought it was going to be.

"What is it?" Connor questions, not understanding what exactly is going on. "I was hoping I could wave you past the guards," Haytham starts to explain, "But he's replaced most of them with men neither of us knows. Hmmm. Well, we should be pass without arousing suspicion. But you..."

Haytham turns to look at Connor before gesturing me to follow, I'm about to walk with Haytham only for us to be stopped by Connor grabbing his father's wrist, "No. We do this together or not at all,"

"The what do you propose?" Haytham questions, Connor turns his back to me so he is now facing his father as he explains what he's going to do, "I will find a guard who is off duty and take his uniform,"

"Very well. We will wait here then," Haytham tells as he takes a seat on the floor.

"Of course you will,"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Would you like me to come along and hold your hand, perhaps? Provide kind words of encouragement?" Haytham sarcastically says causing Connor just to wave him off and walk away to find a lone guard.

I couldn't help but chuckle, those two are so alike. I watch back into the alleyway and sat down in front of Haytham as I look out of the streets, never forgetting the chaos that caused my friends death, a memory that will never be forgotten.

(Flashback)

 _Two young girls stood laughing beside some horses, the eldest gently stroking a black stallion named Diablo whilst the other stroked a white mare. They were no older than eight and they are Sophronia, the Templars daughter and the other girl is a noble girl named Grace._

 _Sophronia giggles as her horse nudge her causing her to move back slightly and stepped into some mud, the mud splatted up the bottom of her gold dress, whilst her best friend wore a simple, flat green dress which already had some mud splatter._

 _Grace's parents had less money that Sophronia's father and they couldn't afford to by her dress' like Sophronia's but Grace didn't mind, she would always make the comment about the dress looking to stiff and uncomfortable which Sophronia never denied, in her mind they are horrible, the most horrible things to ever wear but she has no chose, her father always makes her wear them until she is officially assigned as a Templar and that's when she will be given her own robes._

 _The two girls had been standing with the horses for hours, it's one of their favorite things to do and the fact that Sophronia had her own horse, she allowed Grace to ride him sometimes which always managed to make their bond stronger._

 _Sadly the day is coming to an end, the sun is slowly setting and Sophronia knew she needs to go. Ever since her mother passed away, which she still thinks is her fault her father's been super protective which she didn't mind but she didn't like going home, going back to the home where she caused her mother's death. Even though her father and the rest of the Templars tells her it was no one's fault._

 _"I need to get going, my father will be angry if I return late," Sophronia signs as she moves away from the stallion, Grace was about to say something just as a loud bangs echoes. The two girl scream in horror as the horses reared and galloped off in fright._

 _"Come on, run!" Sophronia shouts over all the screams, somehow Sophronia managed to get ahead of Grace, running faster than her even in the dress, more bangs could be heard causing the two girls to cry as they run._

 _Sophronia lead the way to the Templar gate, Sophronia stops by the now open gate gesturing and screaming for her friend to move faster but the screams of encouragement turned into another scream of horror._

 _Another bang echo in New York, Grace stopped running and collapses to the floor, Sophronia tries to run back out, only for two hands to pick her up and take her past the gates, the young girl tried to get out of the unknown grip until she is turned around._

 _Revealing her father, the gates slowly closed as screams are still heard and more gunfire, Sophronia collapses in her father's arms, weeping for the loss of her friend, her only friend she ever had._


	18. Chapter 16

Winter 1777

*Sophronia's POV*

A tear falls down the side of my face, I quickly wipe it away hoping Haytham wouldn't notice unfortunately he did.

"I know it hard for you being here after losing your friend in this exact place but you need to face this and get over it" I look over to Haytham in shock, how can I forget the death of my friend, my best friend in fact and he wants to forget about it and that's not going to happen as we are in the same place where she ran to her death.

I turn away from Haytham, not bothering to answer as I would properly shout or even snap back and at this moment I don't need any of the guards coming over to investigate. After sitting in silence for about five minutes Connor arrives back now wearing a mercenary outfit which in my opinion suits he very well.

Haytham and I both stand up, I stay where I was sitting but Haytham walks towards Connor and sorts his collar out as he says "That should suffice. Follow me."

We all walk out of the alleyway towards to gate, I walk beside Connor as we all reach the large gate, the man standing in front of the gate stops us "Hold strangers! You tread on private property. What business do you here?"

"The father of understanding guides us."

"You and the girl I recognize. Not the savage." I place my hand on his back, gripping the clothing basically holding him back from the man's cockiness but it seems that Connor didn't listen to the guard but he did listen to what Haytham said which completely shocked all of us.

"He is my son"

The guard turns towards Haytham replying "Tasted of the forest's fruits, did you?" before turning towards the wooden gate and knocking it a couple of times "Off you go, then." as the door opened.

Haytham walks in first I waited for Connor to enter but he pushes me in first, I turn over my shoulder to see Connor glaring at the man as we walked in and he didn't stop until he passed the door.

Barrels and boxes everywhere, I followed Haytham as I looked at the surroundings before me, not noticing I had started to slow down until Connor nudges me softly tell me to hurry up as he walked past.

Haytham walks towards another door pulling the handle but it was locked, he turns towards Connor and I announcing "It's locked. Give me a moment" Haytham bends down picking at the lock and Connor crosses his arms and leans against the door waiting. I stood behind Haytham knowing behind this door is going to be trouble.

"Must be strange for you, discovering my existence as you have," Connor says breaking the silence, I knew this is going to start another bicker between the two men.

"I'm actually curious to know what your mother might have to say about me." Haytham stood up obviously successfully picking the lock "I always wondered what life might have been like had she and I stayed together. How is she, by the way?"

"Dead, Murdered" Connor walks away from the door now standing next to me as Haytham had a shock and an upset look on his face as he replies "What? I am sorry to hear that."

"Oh, you're sorry?" Connor quickly turns and basically snapping at his father "I found my mother burning alive. I'll never forget her face as she sent me away. Charles Lee is responsible for her death by your order. And you're sorry?"

It hurt me to hear Connor speak about my father in such way and the fact he never did it, Haytham never told anyone to destroy the village or did he?

"That's impossible. I gave no such order. I spoke the opposite, in fact-  
I told them to give up the search for the Precursor Site. We were to focus on more practical pursuits..."

Connor stops Haytham mid-sentence, pushing him away from the door as he replies "It is done and I am all out of forgiveness" I could tell how much it hurt to speak about the death of his mother, it hurt me to see him like this and I could see he felt responsible for her death just like I feel with my mother but I don't think anyone told him it wasn't his fault.

Haytham turns towards me with a sad impression and nods towards the door before turning and walking through the door with me after him.


	19. Chapter 17

Winter 1777

*Sophronia's POV*

We all notice Benjamin Church facing away from us, Connor just about to walk up to him but Haytham pushed him back and going up to him, himself. Haytham now standing behind with me and Connor behind him well, I stood right behind Connor as he basically pushed me behind him, I think he knew something bad was about to happen.

"Benjamin Church, You stand accused of betraying the Templar Order and abandoning our principles in pursuit of personal gain. In consideration of your crime, I hereby sentence you to DEATH."

'Benjamin' turns around revealing his true identity as he shouts "Now!"

Connor, Haytham and I quickly turn around our back now facing the fake Church and facing two bayonets, Connor pushes me behind him as the man dressed up at Church says "You're too late. Church and the cargo are long gone. And I'm afraid you won't be in any condition to follow..."

I pull my battle axe from my back holding it with two hands ready to attack, one of the two men with bayonets ran up to me and Haytham. Haytham goes towards him with his sword and starts fighting distracting him enough for me to throw the large double axe at the man's head which did hit him straight in the head and it stayed in as he fell to the floor, I quickly grab the axe and pulled it out of his head.

I turn to see Connor fighting the other men with Haytham, I held the wood of the axe with a lot of strength, now the fighting begins.

(Skip time, can't really do fighting scenes)

I'm now covered in blood, with the now dead men and also my own, I got scratched across my arms and it seems to be quick deep as I can now feel the blood come through the clothing. I watch as Connor walks up to 'Benjamin' and kneels beside him with Haytham right behind him, I know for a fact that Haytham was going to kill him.

Connor asks "Where is Church?" holding the man down by his shoulder

The man surrenders quickly as he replies "I'll tell you. Anything you want. Only promise that you'll let me live." Connor turns to look at Haytham asking him for permission to keep him alive which he gets a nod in approval. Connor helps the man to his feet without any struggle. I stayed back battle axe on the floor in front of me as I kept the pressure on the deep wound.

"You have my wound"

"He left yesterday for Martinique. Took passage on a trading sloop called the Welcome." I notice Haytham walking behind the man, I knew this was coming "Loaded half its hold with the supplies he stole from the Patriots. That's all I know. I swear." Haytham quickly releases his stolen hidden blade and stabs the man in with back as the man fell to the floor the last words he says is "You promised" which got a reply from Haytham "and HE kept his word"

I could tell with the impressions on Connor's face he was quite angry, I lean against the wall as I notice another three men aiming at Connor and Haytham, Connor quickly notices and drags Haytham behind some boxes but instead of the men shooting at them, they turn so they are aiming in front of them causing wood to fall from the upper level and starting a fire, I quickly picked up my axe and ran up a some wood and reaching the upper level, I waited for Haytham and Connor to come but only Haytham made it, Haytham quickly grabs my arm and pulls me away from the scene.

I stayed near the corner as Haytham shouts "I grow impatient Connor. You really need to hurry up or I'll be forced to kill them myself!" I see Connor pull himself over I smile in relief right behind the two men who are aiming their bayonets at the two of us but as he did pull himself over, a blank of wood falls and causes the three men to fall through the floor but thankfully Haytham held on. Connor looks over the side to see if his father was alive and as he sees him hold on he grabs him and pulls him up.

I move around the hole in the floor reaching for the two men, I and Haytham walk towards a large window and we both try and open it but it is stuck and as we tried to open the window I didn't notice Connor had walked away from the window until I hear Haytham "Oh. No. Don't do that. There's no way of knowing what's on the other siiii" and then Haytham and I were pushed through the wood with force, I didn't open my eyes until I felt water hit me.

I was the first to reach the top and Connor came up last and say "We do know" and we all swim to dry. We all pull ourselves over, I quickly check to see if my battle axe is still on my back and thankfully it is, I put pressure on my arm to see it is bleeding slightly.

I didn't even notice Haytham leave as I am facing away, I feel a large hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Connor looking at me with concern, he opens his mouth to say something but I stop him and I wrap my arms around him and place my head on his chest, I feel his arms wrap around my waist giving into the embrace, I never felt so relieved to be alive.


	20. Chapter 18

Winter 1778

*Sophronia's POV*

Connor and I stayed in the embrace for a couple of minutes until we both pull out and he placed his hand on the wound, I try not to wince but Connor noticed. He removed his hand and looked at it to see there was blood on it, he looks back to me with such worry.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I'll go to one of the doctors I know around here and have them stitch it up"

Connor slowly nods before grabbing my wrist and pulls me along as he does he asks "where is this doctor too?" I pointed across the street at a house before moving away from Connor and walked towards the house, I knock the door three times and I waited for the doctor to answer.

After about a minute the door opened slowly revealing an old man, wrinkles covering his face, his eyes pretty dark and his gray hair is neatly combed back, this man knows my father so he remembers me in an instant with a low, deep voice he asks.

"Sophronia is that you?" he looks me up and down making sure it is me, I nod my head in response "Wow look at you know, grown into such a beautiful young lady, what can you do for young one?"

"Well, I need you to take a look at my arm, I think I may need stitches" The man looks down at my covered arm and nods, inviting me and Connor, we both walked into his home once he came in he told to sit on the wooden chair near his table, Connor stayed by the door as I took off my top layer, my robe off reveal my white and gold under top allowing the man to treat the wound.

* * *

Connor and I arrived at the pier and Haytham were there waiting, we all got into a rowing boat Haytham and I sat facing each other and Connor sat behind his father to row the boat to the ship. I never got told we were going on a ship, I hate being on the water and avoided it at any cost my father did try and help me overcome the fear but I never did.

Connor now wearing his Captain's outfit took the wheel and sailed to the Caribbean Sean, I stayed with Haytham through the journey and avoided going anywhere near the edge of the ship but I didn't stay near Haytham for that long as he starts to pace with frustration.

"I told you this was a poor heading, Church is surely days ahead of us now..." Connor didn't bother to answer but his first mate says "Have some faith in the boy! He's yet to disppoint!"

My arms stayed cover my stomach hoping it would calm down and it didn't want to be sick. I notice Connor look at me over his shoulder before he asks with a soft voice.

"Are you okay?"

I nod but I know he knew I was lying as when Haytham wasn't looking he grabs my wrist and pulls me stand next to him and whispers "What's wrong?"

He lets go of my wrist and places his hand back on the wheel as I answer "Just feel sick, I hate being on the water" Connor nods in response and doesn't answer, I turn around now facing the other way and leaned against the wooden bar behind me, I place my hands over my face and my elbows places on my knees I didn't like this at all and I knew an argument between the two men was going to happen sooner or later, and sooner it was.

"Well the bars not been set very high now, has it?"

I could tell Connor was getting frustrated with his father by his voice as he answers "We are closer than you think, father." Connor turns to me and frowns seeing me in such as state so in a soft voice "Why don't you go and get some sleep in my cabin, hopefully, it will make you feel better." I didn't deny the offer as I need to get off the top deck so I left the men and walked slowly towards the cabin, I open the door to see the white sheet bed in the corner and a desk on the opposite wall. I didn't bother removing my clothes so I just climbed onto the bed a fell into a deep slumber and I did not wake through the whole battle which was occurring right outside.

* * *

*Connor's POV*

I walk slowly down under the deck, listening carefully I could hear father with Benjamin Church, there is nothing really here none of the supplies are here so I hope they are on the over ship. I could hear the anger in my father's voice as I approached the door where he was properly behind.

I kick the double wooden doors open, revealing my father beating Church, blood covered his face I'm glad Sophronia wasn't here to see this, I stood in the doorway for the moment watching my father obviously didn't notice my present until I announced myself there.

"Enough! we came here for a reason" I walk away from the doorway now standing behind father as he responds with a sharp tone "Different reasons, it seems." as he swings his fist down connecting with Church's face making more blood pour out of his nose before standing up allowing me to take his place.

I kneel next to Church, my hand on his chest keeping him down "Where are the supplies you stole?" Church smirks slightly as he answers with a struggle and whispers "Go to Hell."

With that, I had no other choice than to unleash my hidden blade and stab him in his upper side and with a stronger tone, I ask " I ask again: where are the supplies?"

"On the island yonder, awaiting pickup. But you've no right to it. It isn't yours."

"No, not mine. Those supplies are meant for men and woman who believe in bigger than themselves. Who fight and die that one day they might be free from tyranny such as yours" I reply with a sharp tone at the end, Church replies with a chuckle before answering.

"Are these the same men and woman who fight with muskets forged from Britain steel? Who bind their wounds with bandages sewn by British hands. How convenient for them. We do the work. They reap the rewards."

I paced around his know standing near his left foot as I answer " You spin a story to excuse your crimes. As though you're the innocent one and they the thieves."

"It's all a matter of perspective. There is no single path through life that's right and fair and does no harm. Do you truly think the crown has no cause? No right to feel betrayed? You should know better than this, dedicated as you are to fighting Templars- who themselves see their work as just. Think on that the next time you insist your work alone befits the greater good. Your enemy would beg to differ- and would not be without cause." I watch as Church's eyes roll back and move back now dead,

In my native language, I say "Your words may have been sincere, but that does not make them true." I stayed where I stood, my father comes behind me placing his hand on my shoulder "You did well. His passing was a boon for us both." Father turns leaving the room as he says "Come on. I expect you'll want mine and Sophronia's help retrieving everything from the island?" I follow behind him but before collecting the supplies I'm going to make sure Sophronia's awake and okay.


	21. Chapter 19

Winter 1778

*Sophronia's POV*

I sat quitely on the soft bed, tears moved down the side of my face, I've released I'm going to lose everyone I've already lost my mother and now I've just released soon I'm going to lose my father and when Connor, well if he kills Haythan my father will become Grand Master and once my father is killed I will be Grand Master, then Connor may come after me and kill me, so I lost my mother, I'm going to lose my father and I might lose Connor.

It hurts a lot I'm losing everyone, I place my head between my knees a sobbed as I sobbed I didn't notice Connor walk in until I get pulled into a comforting hug, I wrap my arms around the large man's waist and cried on his chest.

"Sophronia what is wrong?" Connor asks with concern, I move my head from his chest to look at Connor, my eyes properly bright red from the tears.

"I'm going to lose you once you kill my father"

Connor looks at me with a confused impression and asks "What are you talking about?"

"W-well, once m-my father dies...and i-if you do kill your father I'm g-going to become Grand Master and then I will lose you as you..." I cried more tear pour out of my eyes "w-we will have to go a-against each other"

Connor pulls me back into his chest as his whispers a reply "I will never kill you, I want to start a life with you and I won't be able too if you're dead"

I close my eyes as I rest against his chest trying to make my decision whether to becoming something I've always wanted to be since I was young or should I betray the Templar and start a life with our enemy an Assassin, I really don't know what to do.

* * *

\- I wanted to say thank you for all the comments, your comments are the reason I'm still writing this story, also once this story finished what should I start writing after? Please comment some ideas.


	22. Chapter 20

Winter 1778

*Sophronia's POV*

I stood quietly next to Haytham as he speaks with a guard I don't know, I notice Connor walk towards us, his white hood up almost covering his face. I smile as he walks up but stop when Haytham lifted his hand telling him to stop.

"We need to know what the Loyalists are planning if we're to put an end to this," Haytham states to the guard who shifted slightly as he answered.

"I've tried! But the soldiers themselves are told nothing - only to await orders from above."

"The keep digging. Come find me when you have something have something worth sharing." The guard nods and walks away from Haytham and I. We both walk towards Connor I'm now standing next to him as Haytham slowly pace as he says.

"We're so close to victory. A few more well-placed attacks and we'll be able to put an end to this civil war and be rid of the Crown."

"What do you intend?" Connor asks as Haytham turns to face us again.

"Well, nothing at the moment - since we're completely in the dark." Haytham replies, I feel a land on my head, I look up to see its starting to rain I hate the rain, I have no hood either, Haytham has his hat so that stops his head getting wet and Connor has his hood, this is going to fun for me.

"I thought Templars have eyes and ears everywhere."

"Oh, we did." that's definitely true "Until you started cutting them off."

"Your contact said orders from above. It tells us exactly what we need to do: track down the Loyalists commanders."

Haytham didn't say anything he just walked off, me and Connor following behind, side by side. Connor looks down to me and asks.

"Are you okay?"

I look up to him and smiled as I reply. "Yeah I okay, thanks for asking."

After walking a few more feet, I stop and think, thinking should I tell him what I decided or should I wait until another time.

"Connor," I say, I watch as he stops and turns towards me, I take a breath "I've decided what I'm going to do once my father dies"

I notice a look come upon his face, I could tell he is nervous so I decide to put him out of misery "I'm going leave with you, I-I'm going to leave the Templar life and start a life with you"

A smile comes to his face, he walks over and embraces me not caring if anyone sees us, I lift my head up to only meet with his lips, I know this is the right choice to leave the Templars and leave the opportunity of becoming the Grand Master.

Connor and I finally arrive at the officers meeting, we meet up with Haytham who is looking down at the meeting, I hoped Haytham didn't notice us being late and thankfully he didn't.

We all watch quietly, Haytham kneels down as we all listened to their conversation.

"Have you considered the proposal?"  
"I am unconvinced. To reinforce them would leave New York exposed. It's hard enough maintaining order with our current numbers. Cut in half..."  
"Yet if we do not join with them, they risk defeat. And then what?"  
"Well, they should have come by sea..."

I stood behind Haytham so I notice he shake his head as he quietly says "They're talking in circles. We'll learn nothing, watching as we are."

Connor asks "Then what do you purpose we do? March in there and demand answers?"

I knew after Connor has said that it is what we are going to do march down and get answers. And Haytham agreed "Well, yes."

Haytham jumps off the side onto of two red coats before Connor had any chance of stopping him.

"Ambush!" the other red coats aim their bayonets at Haytham and he shouts "Connor! Sophronia! A little help, here?" I look over to Connor who shrugged his shoulders before looking to me, I smirk as I held my hands out allowing him to go first, he smiles and rolls his eyes before jumping down. I grab my axe from my back and I throw it with a lot of strength and it hit a red coat in the head.

I jump down, grabbing my gun from my left side and quickly aiming it and shot a man straight in between the eyes, I place my gun back and ran towards my axe but before I could one of the red coats tried stabbing me with the bayonet but I quickly pulled it from him, hitting him in the head of the stock causing him to fall on his knees, I quickly grab my axe and swung it into his head causing an instant death.

I quickly look behind me to see two men aiming their guns at me as another tries to stab me but I quickly grab the wooden ends of my axe and put it against the red coats neck, pulling him in front of me as they red coats shot at me, I drop the know dead man and threw my axe into one of the Redcoats' head but the other one decides to throw my axe back at me, I quickly caught it and smirked at the worried expression the Redcoats' face but I didn't throw it but allowed Connor to give him a surprise, Connor swung his tomahawk which smacked the Redcoat in the head, causing him to drop to the floor.

I smile at Connor in a way of a thank you as I can't exactly walk up to him and hug him when Haytham is around. I look around looking at the corpse which laid in their own puddle of blood.

As Connor and I walk back towards Haytham to see him tying the three men up, we both stood behind and watch as he spoke to us.

"We'll bring them to my quarters at Fort George and see what secrets they might share."

Suddenly the Redcoat at the left end got out of the rope and ran, Haytham walks forward slightly "Really" as we all watch the Redcoat run, Haytham turns back towards me and Connor but really speaking to Connor.

"Well, you'd best get after him, then" but Connor didn't cooperate "You go, I will watch the prisoners"

"No, you do it." I could tell Connor was frustrated as he basically needs to do everything but I know why Haytham didn't want to go.

"Why me" and this caused Haytham to snap

"Because I said so! Now go!" Connor did go but gave Haytham a look before running after the Redcoat, Haytham turns to me "You wait out here" before walking off with the two Redcoats' I huff as I jump onto the broken wall as I wait for Connor to return.


	23. Chapter 21

1778

*Sophronia's POV*

Bored.

I've been sat here for ages waiting for Connor to return with the escaped Redcoat, still sitting on the crumbled down wall swinging my legs back and forth like a young child.

I turn to the door to see Haytham coming out, he smiles at me and walks to the entrance "There you are, Connor!"

Wait, when did Connor come back I didn't even see him at the gate, I quickly got off the wall and speed walked towards the three men, listen to Haytham as I approached them.

"I was worried you might have gotten lost..."

Wow a lot of faith, I rolled my eyes at Haytham before looking back to Connor with a smile which I got on in return. Haytham grabs the scared Redcoats arm dragging him as he says "Come along, then!"

Connor gently grabs my shoulder and pulls lightly to follow Haytham, he let me go after getting through the gate, grabbing his gun and aiming it at the Redcoat, I walk with Haytham who was leading them to where the other Redcoats' are.

After a lot of stopping and shoving we finally arrive the other two Redcoats sat, The Redcoats' hands are tied behind their backs with their heads down most likely to be dead, I grab Connor's large hand hoping to give myself some comfort, he gives my hand a slight squeeze as he looks down at me with a smile.

"What are the British planning?" Haytham asks as he pace around the alive, tied up Redcoat. Haytham got a response from the scared man instantly.

"To march from Philadelphia. That city's finished. New York's the key. They'll double our numbers - push back the rebels."

"When do they begin?"

"Two days from now"

Connor quickly lets go of my hand as he announces "June 18th...I must warn Washington" I roll my eyes, I hate George Washington and I'd love to stick my axe into his head. Haytham walks back to the Redcoats with a smile.

"You see? That wasn't so very difficult, now was it?"

"I t-told you everything! Now l-let me go!"

"Of course" Haytham says as he walks behind him to 'untie his rope' but the Redcoat has a bit of surprise, a blade slicing his neck open, killing him intently.

Haytham walks back around cleaning his hidden blade "The other two said the same. It must be true."

I knew this action was going to course an argument and it did.

"You killed him...You killed ALL of them. Why?"

"They'd have warned the Loyalists"

"You could have held them until the fight was done"

"What?...And waste precious time and money on their care? What would be the point? They'd given up everything they knew. We'll meet you at Valley Forge."

Haytham looks to me and nods to the door and we both took our leave, Connor should have known this was coming.


	24. Chapter 22

1778

*Sophronia's POV*

I wish I stayed back for this one, it's going to take a lot for me not to throw my axe at George, Haytham had told me what had happened with George about the seven-year war and I am in disgust, even a Templar wouldn't do that, well...I wouldn't anyway.

"We should be sharing what we know with Lee, not Washington..."Haytham states as we walk towards Valley Forge, I have never said this in my life but I agree with Haytham we SHOULD be telling father.

"You seem to think I favor him. But my enemy is a notion, not a nation. It is wrong to compel obedience" As Connor says this we all come to a stop, Connor now faced us.

"whether to the British Crown or the Templar Cross. And I hope the Loyalists will see this too, for they are also victims"

"You oppose tyranny. Injustice. These are your symptoms. Their true cause in human weakness. Why do you think I keep on trying to show you the error of your way?"

And that statement caused Connor to snap "You have SAID much, yes. But you have SHOWN me nothing" Connor walks off after stating this, I obviously followed while Haytham said to himself.

"Then we'll have to remedy that then, won't we?"

* * *

I notice George Washington leaning over a table obviously reading something which I knew Haytham would properly be interested in.

"Sir," Connor says politely, I stood next to Connor, arms crossed, glaring at George as he looks up to Connor.

"Hello, Connor. What brings you here?" I smirk as I watch Haytham walk behind George, who obviously didn't notice his presence.

"The British have recalled their men in Philadelphia. They march from New York."

"Very well. I'll move our forces to Monmouth. If we can rout them, we'll have finally turned the tide." George turns to me with a friendly smile which got a glare in return "Sophronia...look how much you have grown, I remember seeing you a lot around New York and Boston, how have you been?"

I didn't say anything just held a frown on my face, Connor nudges me to answer but it just caused me to walk off facing my back them.

"She dependently has her father's attitude" I quickly turn around and decide to state a fact.

"Actually, I have both my parents attitude sometimes like my mother lovely, kind, loving but at times I have my father's aggressive AND my aggressive attitude is all for YOU!"

George was about to answer but thankfully Haytham cut him off by asking "And what's this"

As George turns around walking up to Haytham I could Connor was glaring at me but I didn't care.

"Private corresponding," he says as he reaches towards the letter in Haythams hand but didn't reach it in time as Haytham held it out of his reach.

"Of course, it is. Would you like to know what it says, Connor? Sophronia? It seems your good friend here has just ordered an attack on your village" I watch looked at George, I feel so sorry for Connor, It was Washington all this time. "Although attack might be putting it mildly. Tell them Commander."

George looks down to the floor as he explains "We've been receiving reports of allied natives working with the British. I've asked my men to put a stop to it."

"By burning their villages and salting the land. By calling for their extermination, according to this letter." I look over to Connor to see a disgusted look on his face, well it is understandable he done so much for Washington and this is what he gets in return.

"Not the first time either. Tell him what you did fourteen years ago." The two man walk up to each other almost into each others face, George replied instantly "That was another time. The Seven Years War."

"And so now you see what happens to this "great man" when under duress. He makes excuses, displaces blame. Does a great many thing in fact – except take responsibility" They both got into each others faces but Connor interrupts everything.

"Enough! Who did what and why must wait. My people come first."

Haytham slowly backs away from as he says "Then let's be off."

Connor quickly stops him by lifting his hand "No. You and I are finished" I could see the hurt in Haytham's eyes but Connor didn't care.

"Son..."

"Do you think me so soft that by calling me son I might change my mind? How long did you two sit on this information? Or I am to believe you discovered it now? My mother's blood may stain another's hand, but Charles Lee is no less a monster, and all he does, he does by your command"

Wow that hurt me a lot, he really thinks I knew about George doing this, accusing me like that really does hurt, maybe an Assassin and a Templar should just be enemies.


	25. Chapter 23

1781  
Sophronia's POV

It's been three years since I last saw Connor and I have changed a lot, my clothing has changed in fact, my actual robe is still black but the white sleeves are now black and sort of tight, no longer baggy. I no longer where my black leggings I now wear blue and my collar is now black and goes to my collarbones.

My appearance has changed to my skin is still pale, my black hair now reaches my waist, my waist has slimmed a bit but not a lot, I've also lost a little bit of weight but it has been replaced with muscle.

I still have my axe but it has been developed, the blades are larger and the wooden handle has now metal covering the top.

I walk through the now destroyed Fort George, in search of Haytham, fighting some of the French Navy who got in my way.

Bang!

I hit the ground with such force, pain shoot through my arm properly now broken, I slowly get up with a bit of a struggle, I look around only to see a dead corpse on the floor, my mouth slightly open in shock I get up grabbing my axe off the floor and sprinting towards to corpse, I collapse to my knees.  
Haytham is dead.

Seems to be from a stab wound to the neck, I place my head into my hands and cried softly, Haytham was like my second father he taught me so many thing, he taught me how to fight and how to handle my battle axe and now he is gone. Now I am left with these memories.

"Sophronia...is that you?"

I lift my head out of my hands and turned towards the gentle, concerned voice I look at the figure, the recognisable white robes.  
It's Connor.

"Hello Connor, no time no see" I reply, standing fully up, he looks nothing different but by the way he is looking at me I looked different. A tear fell down my face I've missed this man so much without hesitation I run into his arms and cried onto his shoulder, he hugged back rubbing my back to try and comfort me.

"I've missed you so much Connor" I cried tightening my hold around his strong waist, I feel a gentle kiss onto of my head as he replies so gently.

"I missed you, I'm sorry I've never came to see you"

I move my head from his shoulder, removing one of my hands and pull him down from his neck into a kiss. Three years since we seen each other, three years since we hugged and three years since I've kissed him. I definitely going to live my life with him.

* * *

-Wow, this story is almost at an end, properly about three more chapters left. Thank you for all the lovely comments I really do appreciate.


	26. Chapter 24

1781  
Sophronia's POV

Today is the day, Haytham's funeral it's really hard to see him gone, my father is now the new Grand Master and soon he's going to be dead too. I'm really tempted to tell my father that Connor is going to kill him but... I couldn't do that to him I love the man too much.

I stood quietly next to my father as he says his speech "We gather today to remember a man of peerless vision, who sought to change the world. And change the world he did. Look around. Even now the British prepare to retreat – their spirits broken – their forces splintered. The Patriots leadership shall soon follow – either into our services or into the ground. And then, my friends, all of this will finally be ours!"

I look over to my father as tears fell down my cheek, watching him pace, he always did that when he was upset I know he is going to try and get revenge on Connor and I can't let that happen, I look away to see Connor walking towards us I raise my eyebrows in confusion.

He looks different, cut his hair well shaved the sides off but the look suits him, guards quickly caught Connor pushing him towards me and father, people shouting as he went.

He now stood in front of my father, no worry in his eyes well nothing I could see then all of a sudden he grunts and fall to the floor. It took so much for me not to run over to help him.

"He sent me away... That day at Fort George. He feared for my safety and Sophronia's" my father looks towards me with a smile "but he knew she needed to do this and now she is here alive. I should have stayed. He said there was no danger."

"He was wrong" That's all Connor said and that angered my father.  
"We will kill you Connor" I look down and thought you'll try but I won't "This, I swear. Not here, though. Not today. No...First – first, I'll destroy all you hold dear.

Connor's POV

"I'll destroy all you hold dear" I roll my eyes knowing he won't be able to do it as I knew he wouldn't be able to kill his daughter, who is now in tears, it saddened me to see her like this.

"I'll burn that homestead of yours to the ground – and roast the severed heads of your precious "founding fathers" in its flames. And when I'm finished with them, all the rest will burn as well. Your merry band of Assassins. The human refuse that lives on your land. Your village and its people. All of it – gone!"

I smirk slightly as I reply "You can try Charles. But as with all your schemes, this too will end in failure."

Sophronia's POV

"Get him on his feet" My father demands to the guards standing behind Connor with their guns aiming at him. Once Connor was on his feet my father walks up to his so he's face to face with the Assassin.

"He will wait. He will watch. And then – when he's seen all his life's work brought to ruin...Only then I will allow him to die. Take him away"

I watch Connor get dragged away trying to struggle away from them, I couldn't let this happen so I ran the opposite way as I run I pull my axe from my back as I get around the corner I feel guilty hit me as my father shouts to me in betrayal

"Sophroniaaaa!"


	27. Chapter 25

1781  
Sophronia's POV

I carry on running looking for Connor, speeding past people looking into alleyways until I found him, pinned against a wooden carriage by two guards whilst the other one punched him in the stomach.

I run towards the scene battle axe in my hand ready to strike, Connor had escaped and already fighting the guards, I quickly run up and strike him in the head, I look to Connor to see him leaning over one of the guards pulling hi by the collar bringing the guard to his face and demanding.

"Where is Charles Lee?"

The guard struggled to speak but got out "The harbor...to catch a ferry..." Connor slowly gets up and turns to me, I smile to him and grab his hand as tears fall down my face.

"Come with me"

And that's all he said, dragging me someone seemly the pub, he walks through the door still dragging me with him. I woman I recognise from when I was younger walks up to Connor "Need something, darling?" She asks with a flirty tone.

"No"

as he drags me towards a table where it seems like a guard sat. "Rude" I turn and glare and the woman as Connor let's go of my hand to turn the chair the opposite way and sitting down, I decide to stay standing as I watch Connor.

"Can I help you?"

"You know you can"

"Pardon?" as the man says this Connor quickly grabs the man's hand bending it downwards and puts pressure on it, I've never seen Connor do this and it shock me a bit. "I do not like having my time wasted" I could tell he was getting impatient with him as he wanted to know where my father is so he could kill him.

"S-stop that. D-don't make me call the guards" He threats but Connor doesn't take any notice and puts more pressure on the man's hand.

"Make a sound and you die" Connor threats well more like a promise.

"What do you want?" He asks with a lot of pain in his voice.  
"He's in the harbor. At the long pier, most likely. We heard what happened at the parade. Charles got all nervous – said he was leaving the country. I thought he was overreacting. Guess not." Connor finally lets the man go, relief obviously comes over him.

Connor gets up from his chair and with a polite tone he says "Thank you" and we both took our leads, I look across the road to my aunt's house, I'm thinking of staying there for a while I watch Connor walk away but turns around to see me walking across the roaf.

"Sophronia!"

I turn back to him to see him walking towards me, he quickly grabs my shoulder gently and asks "Where are you going?"

I sniff a bit as I reply "I can't come with you and watch my father die, I'm going to stay with my aunt for a while, meet me in the forest in two days, I will meet you there, I-I love you, Connor"

I lean up to him and peck his lips and I turn to walk to my aunt's door "I love you too" I hear as I walk into the house to meet my aunt and little cousin, I lean against the door and cry, I'm never going to see my father again.


	28. Chapter 26

1781  
Sophronia's POV

2 days later

I kneel down in front of my mother's grave laying flowers onto the dirt I front of the gravestone, I wipe the tear from my face as I quietly talk to my mother's grave.

"M-mother, I'm sorry... I-I've betrayed you , father and the Templar order, o-only to start a life with our sworn enemy. An Assassin and I apologise to you and father, I love you mother and you father and I'm sorry you had to die so early, I will try and visit you every now and then but I can't promise anything...but...I can promise something...That I will always love you and never forget you"

I slowly stand up as tears fall down my cheeks, I walk away from my mother's grave and climb onto my horse Shadows back, walking him forward but I stop him, looking back over my shoulder looking back to the grave. I turn back kicking the horse into a gallop, galloping out New York to start a new life with Connor.

Finally, I arrived in the forest, I sit on Shadow waiting for Connor to arrive, I hear a twig snap causing me to turn Shadow around only to meet the love of my life Connor, a smile on my face as I get up off Shadow, I walk towards Connor  
grabbing his hand and pulling him into a passionate kiss, I wrap my hands around his neck as he's held onto my waist.

We both separate still wrapped up into each others arms as he does something which completely surprises me.

"Sophronia...I love you so much, I am glad I met you and I'm glad you decided to start your life with me, I'm thankful you left your old one to start a new one so...I ask you one thing" He lets go of my waist, grabbing something out of his robes before getting onto one knee, I gasp as he finally asks.

"Sophronia, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

-I'm sorry this chapter is short but there is one more chapter left until this story is completely finished


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Sophronia's Pov

I did accept Connor's proposal and we did get married, we married a few months after he proposed and we've been together for some time and still happily married.

I'm also pregnant with our first child who is due anyday now, Connor doesn't really allow me to go anywhere past the Homestead and I'm not allowed to go in the forest as he is so protective I can just imagine when the baby does arrive.

I stand quietly in the stable where my stallion Shadow stood, eating some hay I had not long put down for him. Connor in the mansion doing hells no what. As I groom my horse I feel a sharp pain strike my lower abdomen causing me to move forward so my hands laid on my knees as I hiss in pain, once the pain slowly went away I slowly move towards the mansion thankfully it wasn't too far away from the stable. Once inside I call up to Connor I cry out in pain, I notice Connor walk past the wall near the door at the back realising he was in the basement, he rushed towards me holding onto me as he took me upstairs to our bed.

Once I was in the bed Connor announces "I'm going to go and get Doctor White" and he was out of the door in a flash, this is going to be a long day.

After staying up all night with the contractions I finally get to hold my child, my daughter who looks quite like Connor, she inherited his skin colours, his brown eyes and his lips but she inherited my hair colour and my nose but either way, she is beautiful, she is small and calm expectantly when she is in Connor's arms, we decided to name the little girl Eleanor, Eleanor Kenway.

Once Eleanor was old enough Connor wanted to train her to become an Assassin which I happily agreed on. I'm not going to lie I never expected to have a child or even get married now look even though I left my old life behind and started a new one was the best thing that I ever did, starting a life with Connor was the best thing I've ever chosen to do.

* * *

And that's the end, I'm not going to lie I am going to miss writing this and thank you for all the support:)


	30. Important Update

I've decided I might start writing a fanfiction in the 1800 century with Eleanor Kenway and maybe have Arno Dorian in it too and write about Eleanor's life of the training to become and Assassin and maybe traveling to France to look for a certain Templar, So what do you think? Should I do it or not?


	31. Sequel

Just saying the sequel is up and going, just going to warn you it is going to be difficult for me to update these couple of weeks as I have exams coming up.


	32. New story

Hey, guys I would like to say I have decide to do a fanfiction for each of the male Assassin's and I am writing one of Jacob Frye (The Secret Assassin) I would appreciate if you would go over and read it but other than that thank for all the support you having given me.


End file.
